welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Paionia Otero
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Paionia Otero is a Half-Blood (Part-Banshee) witch of Argentinian and Belgian descent. She is the eldest daughter of Sarethe Lozada and Esteban Otero. Life Before Hogwarts Esteban was so different from Sarethe, and most of the people she usually met, knowing him turned her world around. He is tall while she is small. Her personality is bold, a commanding, while his is soft, conservative. Everything about them does not mix, but they love one another so much they work through their differences. Paionia has an obvious stern manner because of her father, he taught her to value silence, and intellect. Her mother on the other hand was influential in showing Paionia that she could be as quiet and as still as a mouse while getting into all sorts of mischief. Their duality has provided Paionia with much needed balance in her life. With only her father as a role model she would be dull, with only her mother as her role model she would be reckless. Paionia has developed a rare sense of inner peace from them, despite all the negative memories she has of them, she has learned the true meaning of love and hate because they are her parents. Paionia spent some of her days at odds with both her mother and her father. After so many years together Sarethe and Esteban were no longer blinded by love. Sarethe felt that Esteban had dulled her life despite the destruction which she loved brought in by Paionia, and soon after by Rhydian. Esteban felt that Sarethe was reckless, and would take their daughter's or their son's life with her childish antics. Paionia at times dislikes both her parents. Their opposite personalities infuriate her, and the disharmony is bad for Linus. Paionia and her brother Rhydian were mentored in magic by wizarding family members in Nottinghamshire, England, from the age of 5. Prior to attending Durmstrang, Paionia learned to accept her family for their "not normalness". She embraced the wizarding world. She also became a supporter for Elf Rights, something she would have done regardless of her Blood Status. She excelled in school, and was more than perturbed to be leaving. With less than two years left Paionia still argues the point that she should have been left to finish out her years at Durmstrang. When the point is made about Rhydian having more years to go she often has no counter remark. The entire family knows if Rhydian were to leave school Paionia would leave as well. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Rigid - Courageous, Vengeful, Fun-loving, Adventurous Paionia is wild, and devious. Bull-headed and jealous, she is obsessed with revenge, and adventure. She gets impatient when she encounters miss-communication. A strong reason her home life became so miserable is because she is a control freak. She loves routine, and thrives in an environment with set standards to aspire to or eclipse. When she is not busy being adamantine it becomes more obvious she is hiding parts of her personality. She admittedly conducts herself in a rather firm manner. She harbors hostility towards others, she is an equal opportunity racist and discriminates against not one specific race but all other races. She carries a chip on her shoulder, and whatever wrath she expresses concerning the subject has never been based on anything that has happened to her personally. Appearance Adrienne Bailon Paionia has a warm gold, deep lustrous skin complexion, like her mother she has combination skin and a round face. She has a large head, and naturally curly dark chocolate hair (regularly dyed blonde) which hides her slightly pointed goblin ears. Paionia has large, sparkling, walnut brown almond shaped eyes, and her father's slender nose rounding out at the tip, and flaring at the nostril. Paionia loves fashion, so she uses clothing to express herself. She does what she can to balance her off-putting nature by dressing vibrantly. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female